1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waste heat recovery apparatus and a method for the same, and more particularly to the apparatus and the method for recovering thermal energy through a heat exchange process performed when a screw-extruded waste material with a high thermal value is transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, owing to the rising awareness of environmental protection, discussion upon improvement of energy efficiency has been attracting people's attention. Related researches and energy storage apparatuses become the mainstream in both academia and industry. In particular, the recycling of waste heat is one of the popular and interesting topics.
It is aware in the art that high-temperature waste materials are usually seen in a metal-processing factory, a granular moving-bed, a heat treatment plant, or any facility the like. The high-temperature waste material usually has a temperature ranging from 100 to 600° C. or above. Conventionally, the high-temperature waste materials are usually discarded or buried directly, from which the thermal energy contained in these waste material would be dissipated into the atmosphere. Such a situation implies that the valuable thermal energy can't be recovered any more, and also definitely be a setback in energy recycling and economic development.